


There's A Reason Why I Do The Things That I Do

by Bloodedbeat



Category: South Park
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Trust, Tweek cares about Craig a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:58:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodedbeat/pseuds/Bloodedbeat
Summary: Everyone wonders why Tweek is friends with Craig Tucker.





	There's A Reason Why I Do The Things That I Do

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a fanfiction I read a long time ago. 
> 
> They're in 4th grade here 
> 
> Tell me if there's any mistakes!! <3 
> 
> Hope you enjoy these silly kids!

Tweek Tweak was known for his strange twitching and rather large obsession for coffee. But, although he did strange things, panicked a lot, and twitches like crazy, he was infamously known for how kind he could be in many situations. 

Sure, no one could call him the kindest kid, he had his days, too. That aside, he was seen as someone that could be trusted and respected. 

Craig Tucker was seen as a bad kid.

That's why everyone wondered why, even after they had fought about a year ago, they were closer than ever. 

Tweek and Craig were seen together almost all the time. They weren't always alone together, as they were seen with Clyde and Token on many occasions, without them though, they were glued together. 

Some people came to notice how Craig seemed to dial down on how harsh he was when he met Tweek as well, which made some girls skeptical of their true relationship. 

Of course, that left the boys with mainly the questions. 

Tweek slammed his locker closed, his coffee gripped tightly in his hand. His hand dug into it with more force when he glanced at the clock on the wall beside him, showing that lunch was in about 15 minutes, leaving time for him to just walk around.

Being in fourth grade was much more enjoyable than third grade, though some of the lessons got progressively harder over time. 

Before Tweek could even walk all the way down the hallway, one of his many friends jumped in front of him. That being Jimmy. 

He enjoyed the company of the working comedian, so he didn't hesitate to smile when he saw him. 

"H-hey Jimmy!" Silently patting himself on the back for not making any obscene noises, he watches as Jimmy moves to walk with him. 

"H-h-h-hey Tweek! W-what are you doing?" The brunette questioned, his eyes falling to the two lunchbags clutched in his spare hand. 

"Oh! Craig needed another lunch, so I was going to b-bring it to him!" He only twitches slightly at this, his smile growing almost impossibly wider at the thought of his closest friend. Maybe even best friend. 

Jimmy raises an eyebrow, a frown adorning his features. "W-why didn't Craig just bring his own lunch? I like the guy, but he seems to use you a lot." The other explains, his eyes darting around as he speaks. His next sentence, however, is what truly takes him aback.

"Why do you hang out with him so much? Doesn't things like this bother you?" 

Pausing in his steps, Tweek thinks for a moment. 

** Craig Tucker ran out to the bus stop next to his other friends, seemingly out of breath. He didn't seem that bothered by this fact though, as his usual uninterested expression had not wavered. 

His friends were still curious, of course. 

"Craig, bro, why did you run all the way here?" His friend Token asks, an expression that can be read as worry adorning his features. 

Craig shrugs slightly, opening his mouth to speak. "Ruby had no lunch for school today so I ran to her bus stop to give her mine." 

It was an unspoken rule not to ask why Ruby barely ever had what she needed for school, not sure what Craig's home life was really like. 

"You r-ran to give her your lunch? Gah!" Tweek questions him, a more shaky twitch racking over his body. 

"It's not a big deal." Craig insists, his voice nasally and dripping with disinterest towards anything. 

But Tweek knew better. He knew that he wouldn't do that for just anyone. 

Sighing, Tweek promises himself he will ask him mom to bring him another lunch on the phone when he settles on the bus. ** 

 

A grin, wider than one Tweek has given to Jimmy before, curls onto his face. 

"I just care a lot him a lot, that's all." 

 

The next time something like this happens, Tweek is at a school assembly. Principle Victoria is blabbering about something he finds completely uninteresting, seemingly also making Bebe, who is also sitting next to him, bored. 

He knew she was going to try and associate with him when she, for once, turned her head to face him. He kept his gaze to the front nervously, disliking speaking with people he barely ever spoke to, but knew it was little to no use when her gaze just grew stronger. 

Finally breaking, he turns his head to face her. 

A grin breaks over her face, quite pleased that he finally broke. 

"Tweek! I have a question for you!" 

He sighs, finally realizing what this is. 

His twitching is still there, but the part of him that feels how annoyed he is with this situation keeps him steadier than usual. 

Bebe is known as a full blown gossiper, grasping at straws to have any kind of drama her grubby hands can grab. 

So, when Bebe Stevens of all people asks you a personal question, you are to answer. 

Because she will never. 

Leave you alone. 

"G-GAH! Questions are way too much pressure!! What if I answer the question wrong? What if my answer isn't satisfying enough and the government comes to kill me?! They're gonna feed me to the d-dogs!" A disgruntled noise escapes him as he pulls on his shirt with a great amount of force, startling the boy to his right. 

He never said he was gonna follow that rule. 

"It's okay, Tweek. It isn't that hard of a question to answer." 

That doesn't make him feel any better though, as his twitching gets worse. Before he could utter out for her to leave him alone, she interrupts. 

"Tweek! I want to know, why are you best friends with one of the baddest influences at this school, when you are seemingly known as one of the nicest kids here?" An innocent smile replaces her wicked grin, seemingly oblivious or uncaring about his need to run away. 

Thinking about his best friend gives him his answer right away. 

** Tweek's head snaps up at the sight of the raven haired boy. A small smile curls on his lips, shifting slightly on the steps he was sitting on. 

Craig wanted to hang out with him at the basketball court, wanting to talk and play for awhile. He said yes, knowing that one of Craig's favorite things was to talk with Tweek. 

A small, rarely ever there smile adorns the ravens lips, his hand coming up in a lazy wave.

Craig sat down next to him on the steps, chatting away about his guinea pig with an adoring glee in his eyes. 

Tweek responded with his own glee towards a cat he wanted the other day. He was a fan of animals. Sure, they could freak him out too, but they were one of the only things that didn't freak him out all the time. 

His friend was in so much joy, that Tweek calmed down immediately himself. His twitching ceased, and he didn't do anything to hurt himself or rip his shirt. 

If Craig noticed, he didn't say anything. ** 

Tweek smiled slightly at the girl, knowing that she didn't know everything that she could about Craig Tucker. 

"I guess you haven't seen the side of him that I have." 

She seems slightly surprised for a moment, her eyes widening slightly, before a small smile graces her features. 

She turns her attention back to the assembly, seemingly satisfied. 

And he was, too. 

 

When the assembly was over, he headed back to class with Craig by his side, chatting about how stupid the assembly was. Craig agreed of course, finding the subject of celebrities true meaning stupid and un-educationable. 

After awhile, Craig spoke up about something in particular. "Boys keep asking me why I'm friends with you." His usually monotone voice had anger laced in it very slightly. 

Tweek's attention was peeked at this, gazing up at the other boy. He was slightly taller than him for a ten year old. 

"Jimmy and Bebe asked me why I was friends with you, t-too." He responds, twitching ever so slightly at the thought of the questions. 

Craig seems interested at this, turning slightly to look at him better. 

"They asked you, too?" He doesn't seem perturbed by this, actually seeming trusting towards the coffee addicted boy, like he knows he wouldn't ever say anything bad about him. 

A smile came when he thought about how much he trusted him. 

"I t-told them that you were my- GAH!- friend, and that nothing would change." Craig smiles slightly at this, looking ahead. 

"I told them the same.." 

 

The blond sits on his couch in a ball, confused and worried about what was going on at school. 

Ever since the Asian girls came to the school, everyone suddenly wanted Craig and Tweek to be in a relationship. 

Mostly the girls though, everyone else was confused about the whole ordeal. 

They tried everything, the two of them. They fought, they insisted, they even tried to break up. 

He almost ruined his whole relationship period with his friend when he made him out to be a manipulative cheater. 

He panicked! Sure, his acting might not of been that terrible with Craig around, but he wanted to make it believable. 

It was still his fault though. He was lucky that Craig forgave him in the end. 

They've been pretending to be together for a whole month now, some of the questions not ceasing. 

The boys especially have been curious as to why he was in a 'relationship' with Craig if he cheated on him. He got at least 2 questions a day about it, and it frustrated him to no end. 

He pulled tightly on his hair, his eyebrows creasing from the pain and the feeling of being nervous and sick. 

Every time he thought of Craig now, he didn't think about his good friend that he brought lunch for and talked to by the basketball court. 

Now, he thought about the look in his eyes when he saw Tweek, how they softened. How he would always insist they held hands, even though no one was around. His only reasoning for this was "The Asian girls might find us." Which freaked him out greatly. 

But now, all he felt for his friend was a tight feeling in his chest. Whenever Craig came around, his heart fluttered like crazy. 

He's starting to wonder if he really has gone insane. 

There's absolutely no way he could actually be in love with Craig after all of this. 

A choked sound escapes his throat, unsure if it was a sob or not. 

His pretend boyfriend was on his way to come over, he remembers as he lurches up on the couch to a sitting position, rubbing his eyes only to find they are dry. 

He smoothes his hair down slightly, sighing bristly. 

He jumps off the couch when the doorbell rings, his head snapping to the door.

He was about to panic before he heard a familiar voice on the other side of the door. 

"Hey, dude. Open up." 

A smile breaks over his face, his twitching ceasing and his nerves coming to a stop. 

He walks quickly to the door, though he opens it carefully. 

There is Craig standing with one hand stuffed in his pocket, the other holding a cup of Starbucks coffee in his hand. 

The name on it says Tweek, something he immediately realizes. 

"H-hey Craig! Come inside." He moves aside to allow the ravenette inside, his smile growing wider when Craig hands him his coffee. 

"I-I have the Tv on, since Red Racer is going to be on in ten minutes." Craig smiles at this, nodding once whilst he flops onto the couch. 

When Tweek sits down, Craig turns to him and talks about how his day went, smiling slightly at the best parts. 

Tweek can feel himself staring at him in adoration, and after awhile Craig seems to notice this too, pausing in the middle of his story about lunch. "What-why are you staring at me like that?" 

But he's still smiling, and there's almost a mischievous glint in his eyes, like he knows something. 

"W-what do you mean?!" He panics, pulling on his shirt slightly. 

His smile grows, his head tilting slightly. "You crack me up Tweek." He closes his eyes when he says this, grinning all the while. A couple snickers leave his throat. 

And in that moment, Tweek realizes he's truly fallen for his best friend. 

A blush rushes over his face, leaving it impossibly red. 

Craig leans forward, leaning his head against his. His smile is still there, but when he speaks, his voice is back to monotone. "You didn't catch on to any of my hints, did you?" 

He's about to ask him what he means, before realization dawns over him. 

Craig wanting to hold hands with him all the time, doing lots of romantic things alone with him when it's not necessary anymore, being extra cheery around him like he's his whole world. 

Craig has liked him like he's his boyfriend this whole time. 

A grin so impossibly wide that's he's never shown before breaks out over his face. 

Craig smiles back, almost shyly, before leaning in. 

His lips pressed against Tweek's, one hand on his face, tilting his head slightly, the other intertwining his hand with the other. 

Tweek's eyes widened in surprise, before he lidded them. He watches as Craig closes his eyes, feeling his smile in the kiss. 

He finds that adorable. 

They break apart when they both need air, leaning their foreheads together. 

They're both grinning like doofuses, Craig opening his eyes with a happy twinkle in it. 

"There's a reason why I do the things that I do." 

Tweek promises himself that next time someone asks him a question, that's exactly how he'll respond.


End file.
